


The Not-So-Lazy Saturday

by RosyBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Honestly If You Have Ideas For Tags, Kisses, M/M, Please Comment Cause I Don't Have Enough Ideas, Snow, Snowman, Winter, klance child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 06:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17075021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyBee/pseuds/RosyBee
Summary: Keith gets home just in time from space!Inspired by @kl_domesticlife on instagram!I was considering calling this "They'res Snowbody Like You"





	The Not-So-Lazy Saturday

The shriek that erupted from Lance's daughter at approximately 6:43 in the morning, wasn't how Lance expected to be woken up this morning. Though you think Lance could have learned to stop trying to expect anything that would happen in this house. He was gonna spend a lazy Saturday with Alania and Keith after he just got home from a blade mission last night. 

"PAPI! IT'S SNOWING!" Alania's high pitched voice was nothing against the walls that filled this house. 

Keith groaned beside him as he was just starting to wake up in the bed next to Lance, "You know that she doesn't know you're here?" The tanned skin person next to him sleep mumbled. It was too early to actually speak but guess not for Alania. She runs on her own clock.

"SNOW!" The voice screams again and Lance pulls himself up, time to start the day. Today was supposed to easy but, it's just going to turn into the not so lazy Saturday. Tired eyes look out the window right beside the bed, it's still dark which gains a groan, but Lance does see the white flakes falling onto the frost covered grass. "Time to get up Keef." Lance mumbled, and grabbed his spouse's arms after a disagreeing noise came from him, "Life was right, your husband counts as your first child." He mumbled to himself. Now Keith was a heavy sleeper and would hog the majority of the bed, Lance was used to sharing a bed with his siblings, so he could keep to himself and it was smooth sailing. After dragging himself out of bed he placed a small kiss to Keith's forehead.

"I'm gonna make pancakes, you can stay here if you really want to." And with that Lance closed their bedroom door behind him and he headed down the hall to the source of the voice which was both a blessing in a curse. Majority of the time it's a blessing. "Alaina my love, we can't go outside yet." The small girl ran to her father and latched onto his arm, "But Paaaaaapiiii!" The whined and gave him puppy eyes, "Sorry Mija, early morning breakfast time. Pancakes with strawberries?" 

Pancakes with strawberries were Alaina's favorite, just like her Daddy's. "Of course I want pancakes with strawberries! Papi, that's one of the most silliest questions you have ever asked." She huffed and did a tiny little pout just like Keith's and folded her arms. "Did I hear pancakes with strawberries, cause I love pancakes with strawberries. They're my third favorite thing!" 

"DADDY!" Alaina almost jumped through the ceiling, "Papi said that you'd be home in a couple days!" Keith smiled and picked up his daughter who ran and squeed him. Keith gave her kisses all over her face, "Well I'm home early, and I missed you so much Purple Paladin!" Alaina was just leaning into the snuggles then she had an idea, "Daddy," The puppy eyes were currently present, "Can we go outside and play in the snow?" Keith, frowned as he remembered that snow was an issue of just minutes ago. 

"Sorry sweetheart but," Keith put Alaina down and held her hand as he walked over to the front door. He unlocked it and opened it to show the barely even half-an-inch of snow on the ground. "It's just too early, you really want to play in this wimpy snow?" Keith asks and gestured to the outside. Now some might think Lance was filled with dad jokes, which he was, but Keith was the real king of them. Alaina was quiet for a moment before running and trying to pull her dad outside into the snow, "YES!" 

"Uh no!" Keith said and scooped her up into his arms, "One, that is some wimpy snow. Two, you're gonna freeze if you go out in your pjayjays. Three, its pancakes with strawberries time and are you gonna keep me away from my pancakes with strawberries?" Alaina shook her head no, "Well that's okay! Cause Papi is probably halfway through with breakfast now!" His daughter's eyes lit up at the mention of breakfast, "Daddy let's go get breakfast!" She said and started to kick around and squirm in his arms. "Well let's go purple paladin." Keith set her down and grabbed her hand as they made their way to the kitchen.

As soon as they got in there, there was a soft smile on Lance's face, "Glad you guys could make it," He said, his smile growing wider, "because you guys took forever." 

"She was trying to run away," Keith said with an extra dramatic expression on his face, blowing the whole situation out of proportion.

Lance put the pancakes on the plates and quickly picked up Alaina, "You're not going into an emo teen phase, I've already have to do deal with one emo, don't make it two." He said, making eye contact with Keith before giving his daughter a million little kisses and she started giggling. Lance set her down, "Prepare for breakfast paladins because I'm almost done!" 

<3

Keith went to put the dishes away and Lance went to scoop up Alaina, "Let's go change into some warm clothes, Princess, then boom. Snow time!" They headed to the six-year-old's room. Lance had helped her get dressed into some long sleeves and pants. He left her to put on her thick socks while he went to get some warm clothes on himself. As soon as he went to open the door to go back to Alaina, Keith opened it, "Get something on for under snow clothes, just gonna finish getting Alaina ready." Lance said and pressed a kiss to Keith's cheek as he slipped past him to get out of the room. It wasn't very far to get to his daughter's room, "Nice, you got the socks on. Now time for coats and stuff." He grabbed her hand as they went to the closet in the hallway. Lance grabbed the snow bibs out first because of course, that's the first thing you do, snow pants slipping down and snow getting into them was the worst, "We're gonna be prepared right Mija?" He said and Alaina smiled wide, "Always gotta be prepared, Papi." She agreed.

Keith had caught up to them and they all started to get dressed quickly, getting on their snow bibs and heavy winter jackets. Keith had a jacket with a fluffy hood, while Lance had a blue jacket that was very puffy and insulated. Alaina had a puffy jacket as well as her Papi, not like her fathers, Alaina was wearing a lavender hat with the shape of cat ears poking out from underneath the soft material of the hat. Keith had opted for some full gloves instead of his usual finger-less gloves. Soon they were all geared up and were on their way outside, "Wait were forgetting something," Alaina said right before Keith even touched the door nob.

"Kosmo!" The girl's voiced called, and soon there was a space wolf right next to her, sniffing her head. Kosmo had always loved to sleep in during the mornings, but would not hesitate to be with his family when he was called. He wasn't small either, with time he just continued to grow and he was much larger than your average Earth wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna make this just a oneshot, but I want to stretch it out between two chapters, cause I really want to show people uwu.
> 
> And again, please check out @kl_domesticlife on instagram!


End file.
